


Surely Just Imagination

by DesertVixen



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: But Treat as Well, Gen, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: A grown-up Anne walks in the Haunted Wood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Surely Just Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinadoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).



It was always good to visit Avonlea, even if it was only for a weekend. She’d brought Nan and Di with her, and they’d pleaded to spend a night with their Aunt Diana. Diana had smiled at Anne as she agreed, promising them a chance to sleep in the spare bed.

With a promise to meet her at the train station in the morning, Diana took responsibility for the twins, and Anne departed with a parcel for Mrs. Barry at Orchard Slope.

It wasn’t until she was leaving Orchard Slope, intent on a rare quiet evening with Marilla, that Anne realized quite how late it was getting. The first blaze of fall was ending, with the trees beginning to shed their brilliant colors, naked branches reaching into the twilight sky. The path was cleared, but something rustled in the leaves behind her. Anne was certain it was just a squirrel, so certain that she didn’t turn around to see.

She didn’t turn around, because she was in the Haunted Wood. 

If she didn’t turn around, she wouldn’t see the white lady or headless man. She was a grown woman, and she knew there was no such thing as ghosts.

Or did she?

Her steps quickened, and she kept her eyes fixed on her destination, on the faint glow of the windows from Green Gables. Marilla was there waiting, likely with a pot of tea. She would only remind Anne how foolish it was to let her imagination carry her away, just as she had done when Anne was a girl.

Finally, she reached the end of the spruce woods, and stood for a moment, appreciating the quiet of the evening. She loved Avonlea, and this old farmhouse had been the first place that she had ever truly had a home. It was silly to be scared of a patch of woods.

So she turned around…and told herself she didn’t see the figure in white flitting between trees. 

Even if she had, Marilla would surely tell her it was just her imagination.

Surely it was just her imagination, Anne told herself as she closed the door firmly.

Surely.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
